Small Life
by OdileWasAGirl
Summary: Just a little snippet. Oldest story in the world: Dean meets girl, Dean does dirty things with girl, Dean gets more than he bargains for. It’s part of a series of vignettes.  Story is AU and contains preggo & sexual situations of the het persuasion.


**Title** Small Life  
**Rating** Adult  
**Word count **1,000 give or take  
**Characters** Dean/OFC  
**Summary ** Just a little snippet. Oldest story in the world: Dean meets girl, Dean does dirty things with girl, Dean gets more than he bargains for.  
**Authors Notes** It's part of a series of vignettes…but it seems to fit well into this group.

**:::  
**  
When Dean walks into her father's store and buys 1200 rounds of ammo for a Sig 1911 she doesn't think twice about who he is or where he comes from. When he asks her out for a drink she says yes because he's good looking and she's doesn't already know him. Both two things that top the list of importance in a small-town. He's polite, buys all her drinks and actually listens to what she has to say. He makes her laugh and she makes him grin when her eyes light up. After a few cocktails she's touching his hand, and letting her shoulder rub into his.

By the time they make to her the small studio apartment she's drunk and ready and willing to do whatever he asks as long he keeps her feeling like she's the only girl in the world. She wiggles into him when He presses her into her kitchen counter with his hand shoved down her pants, two fingers pushing into her awkwardly inside jeans tight enough she shouldn't be wearing them. He grins at her with _that smile_ and kisses her all tongue and whiskey - She's standing by for a good roll in the sheets.

Dean honestly likes her, he likes that she's nervous, smiling hesitantly at first and then looking away before pressing her face into his neck. She's doesn't have to tell him that _she doesn't usually do this_, she never brings strangers home, he already knows. He can tell because she's panting like she hasn't been worked up like this since high school, and he's getting ready to show her how it's done.

When he discovers he doesn't have a condom their both naked on her living room floor, him between her legs and ready for take off. His gives a frantic look through his discarded jeans and huffs sucking at her nipple, and pants into her ear things about _fucking, her pussy, how fucking good he's going to give it to her…how he's going to fuck her tough and good and not stop until she begs him to._

Maybe it's a combination of his dirty mouth, which she's delightfully surprised by, maybe it's the fact that when he bites her, it's a little too hard or it could have been the way he licked her, ear to neck, shoulder to breast, stomach to…but there's no stopping. He half-heartedly offers to stop and run to the seven-eleven down the street, and faster than she can say _Trojan_ she's telling him it's ok - rolling her hips up in his.

They both tell themselves it's just one time, it'll be ok. When he has her on her stomach, lifting up her hips and sliding into her, he whispers into her ear letting her know how good she feels and **that's the end of hesitation.**

**  
-----  
**

When he comes inside of her it's a conscious choice of both their parts. He starts out fucking her with the intention of pulling out, but when he's on the edge moving fast and hard he _wants_ to get off inside her. She knows when he's almost there because there's no rhythm anymore, just hips slapping into her backside, quick and erratic and so hard it hurts. _And she likes it._ It's decision made on the pulsing thrill of the moment and purposely pushing the consequences to the back of the brain.

When he's finished he stays inside her-- forehead pressed into the back of her neck and a hand splayed across her stomach like he already knows **what a mistake** - where a lapse in judgment has gotten them.

She's scared to call the number he leaves on her coffee table and in the end only does so because she feels like he has a right to know. There are no expectations and no hope for the perfect outcome because she's seen it happen too many times before. She's known plenty of girls her age with children and fathers who live two miles away but still hardly manage to see their kids. She knows girls that work two jobs and never get enough sleep because they have to do it all on their own. She has one friend, Nancy, who's husband is the biggest dick she's ever met…Nancy's tied to him for life because of her daughter - she's watched him beat the shit out of the both of them. So when she tells Dean she needs to talk to him, _it's important_ and he tells her he can be there in four hours, she not sure what to think.

When he shows up later that afternoon she's honestly surprised.

They sit at her kitchen table, both already knowing what she's going to say, but it's still the most awkward and uncomfortable thing she's ever done. After she says the words _I'm pregnant_ there's nothing more but silence. He knows she wouldn't have asked him to come if she hadn't planned on keeping it. She knows he's fully aware of her intentions and sees the look of fear she's doing her best to hide from him.

He doesn't say a word for the longest time, he starts to speak twice but stops himself before he can get the words out, breaths deep and sits back in the chair. When he does finally verbalize what's running through his head she's expecting questions, accusations, anger, regret…but instead he looks at her dumb-founded and sighs.

"This is going to be complicated.." he hesitates running his hand over his mouth and trying to think of what the _right_ thing to say is. In the end he raises both eyebrows and smiles tightly "I ah…I _can_ do this though…and I'll do it right. Don't worry."

She smiles at how hollow the words would sound if anyone had spoken them but she believes him, trusts that she's read the look in his eyes correctly.

"Ok." She replies faintly and that's that. She scared and he's terrified, and there's going to be a baby.


End file.
